Flowers
by Effervescent Passion
Summary: Oneshot::: It's been quite awhile since Aerith died. It's not only one person suffering her death. In fact, there's another one hurting more. CloudxOC


Okay...so this is like my first short fanfic :D

So go easy on me kay? D:

* * *

A flowery and rosy scent enveloped me as I wandered into the old church. Beautiful yellow flowers bloomed brightly, greeting me in the face as I tip-toed slowly in. A raindrop fell on my nose quickly, splashing me with the small but fresh dew. The room was spacious, skylight pouring out of the open ceiling.

"It's been ages since I've been here." I murmured silently to myself. This old church used to belong to my best friend, Aerith, who now is died due to unfortunate events, things that certain friends won't tell me. I looked up, imagining that Aerith was there. _Aerith, I'm an idiot aren't I? _I asked her silently in the back of my mind. I thought about my best friend, her sweet personality, and pretty brown hair. A lock of orange hair blew in front of my face from the passing wind.

This old church was a place that she had loved, and a place that I haven't visited ever since the day Aerith died. I never expected myself to be here; after all, Aerith's grave stood here. To be honest, Tifa kicked me out of the bar, telling me I need some time for myself for once. I had no place to go, and no one to go see, as to why I finally decided to come here, a place that has now left me with horrible memories. Large booming footsteps rung in my ears as they approached me closer and closer.

"Star…" Someone muttered. I frowned wondered who this familiar voice was. I turned around and saw a handsome looking blonde, his face showing no emotion, Cloud.

"Have you finally returned from your job?" Cloud nodded at me profoundly, while his eyes were locked onto the small patch of yellow flowers. He walked over to the patch that I stood in front of and picked up one of them. He held out the small flower to me. I grasped it with caution, and looking at it straightly. Cloud was never around, even if he was, it was only for such a short amount of time. He never told me where he went, what he was doing, and such, even though we used to be so close.

"What brings you out here?" Cloud suddenly asked. It was a bit nerve-wracking to be around Cloud now; we were awkward with each other ever since that day he joined AVALANCHE and SOLDIER. I was usually so talkative, but it seems that Cloud and I were no longer the same.

"I've decided to go out." I said quietly. After a long moment, I spoke again. "I've been here for awhile, I think it's time for me to go back. Tifa's going be worried if I don't." I lied. I wanted to get out of here, bad. This is another reason why I never liked this church anymore, Cloud always came here after he finished his jobs. And I couldn't stand it, besides, the reason why Cloud was always here was obvious, he liked Aerith. I was about to leave when I was stopped.

"Don't." he whispered in his husky voice. His hand held onto my wrists, with a plead. I didn't know what to do. Cloud was never like this. I tried to move forwards again when Cloud tightened his hand around my wrist.

"Didn't you hear me? I said don't go." I didn't dare look back at him, afraid about whatever expression laid on his face. I nodded a little when he finally relaxed. I looked up at the sky again, it's colour a mocking blue. I frowned again this time towards the sky when Cloud finally let go of me wrist. It was strange, having Cloud act like this. He wasn't one to tell someone to stay; he liked to be by himself.

"Star…" I turned around by the sound of my name, his back was towards me, his face looking at the flowerbed. "Why don't I ever see or talk to you anymore.?" His voice was quiet, with a hint of curiosity. His soft blonde locks blew in the wind softly as it passed by the two of us.

"You're never around anymore I guess." I said, my eyes wandering away from his back. I had a urge to run away, so that I didn't need to deal with this, but my feet didn't want to move, they planted them nice and still.

"But even if I am, you don't even look at me," Cloud paused, "neither would you even say a 'hello.'" Cloud stood up this time, his back still towards me.

"I just…don't." I said simply. I didn't know what to say anymore, it was really strange. Cloud suddenly becoming talkative distracted me. I heard Cloud sigh as I began making my way out again, I really needed to leave, bad. As I took a single step out towards me after great difficulty, I was held back by a pair of strong, warm arms.

"I'm sorry." Cloud whispered. His arms were around me, holding me tight, making sure I couldn't squirm out of his grip. His face touched the side of my face as he began to speak again. "I meant to tell you about Aerith. I tried so hard and so many times to tell you, but I couldn't."

"Then why?" My voice was becoming slightly angry. "If you wanted to tell me, why didn't you?" Cloud's arms tightened even further.

"Because I was afraid…afraid that you would hate me." Cloud breathed. My mind began spinning like a ferris wheel, confused and never-ending.

"Why would you be afraid of that? I…don't hate you." Besides, didn't Cloud love Aerith? It was obvious that Aerith liked him too. Maybe if she was still alive, Cloud would be with her, and he wouldn't have to pester me like this.

"No. That's not it." His grip loosened, yet he clenched his fists hard. He was probably also having a difficult time like me. "Star…you're angry. I know, I'm sorry. It's my fault I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect her for you, or anyone else for that matter."

"Me? Me?" My voice crumbled and I felt like I wanted to explode. "What are you talking about? Why on Earth would you protect Aerith for me? Don't lie; I know you loved her didn't you?" I tried struggling out of his grip, but that proved futile for me.

"You were her best friend." Cloud stopped. My legs began to shake quietly. "I cared about Aerith, she was so kind towards me. But there is someone else, someone who I've loved for a long time. Someone who I should've protected and told her it's going to be alright." I pushed myself out of his arms quickly. Cloud stood there, his mako blue eyes looking through me.

"It's Tifa isn't it? Tifa got captured once, and you had to go save her. If you protected her, maybe she wouldn't be captured in the first place." I growled under my breath. If it wasn't Tifa, who could it be? Me? Puh-leez. That's impossible. After all, I don't talk to him anymore, he pushed me away, as I also have. He and Tifa are close, super close.

"No. It's not Tifa." His face looked up quickly. His eye's stared deep into mine. "It's you." My jaw dropped. What was that? Did he say me? My blood boiled under my skin from shock and anger.

"Liar! How could it be me? We…we…we never see each other. We never talk." I paused, after all, how could it? I wasn't anyone especially close to him after all, I couldn't fight, I tripped a lot, and I wouldn't be any use to him.

"I'm not lying." He quietly said. "It is you. Do you remember when we were younger, when you applied to become a soldier, like Tifa and I?" I nodded, cringing on that memory. I was so upset when they refused. "Do you know why you never became a soldier?" I shaked my head this time. It was probably because they all thought I would be useless. "It's because of me, I did it."

"Eh?"

"I…made sure you couldn't be a soldier. I was afraid…that you might get killed. Tifa can hold her own in a battle, but what if I lost you? What if I wasn't there beside you to protect you when you were in danger? That would tear my heart apart. That's why; I had to make sure you wouldn't make it in, so you would always be safe." Cloud's face was sincere; I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Why?" I bit my lip as small tears when shed across my face. "Why did you leave then? Why didn't you tell me anything? I thought I was always there for you, I told you everything, weren't we friends? Now you tell me this? That you like me?" Larger salty tears fell down.

"Star…" I suddenly felt something warm reach onto my lips. It was sweet and gentle, surprising me. Our lips parted and he hugged me. I was left in shock at the sudden touch of my lips. "I left because of you. I needed to do what I can to protect, to make myself stronger, to rid the world of those who might chase after you. You have a gift that is sought after Star, you should know." I flinched, my body becoming hard. It was true; I had a very strange gift in me. I've been hunted by people before for my gift, but I always escaped, just barely.

"Cloud…Why didn't you take me with you? Wouldn't it be better if I went with you?" I looked up at him, hoping to get an answer. Cloud said nothing. "It's useless isn't it, asking you. You're always like this, staying quiet when others are concerned."

"No." Cloud spoke. "It's not. If I wasn't careful, and you died, I would blame myself, I wouldn't know what to do anymore. Here, you are safe. There's people here who can keep you alive, to keep you happy."

"Please….stop." I looked down, my bangs covering most of my face. "Why…do you love me? Love Tifa. Love Aerith. Love anyone, not me." Tears streaked down again. Cloud put my bangs to the side of my head.

"Why?"

"Because we can't. We don't belong together. We're different! We…I…" I stopped. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like bawling.

"Star…I love you." My head shot up, his face had a careful expression. "I really do. Please, even if we don't belong together, let's try, you're my happiness. Every time you ignored me, my heart hurt. Tifa was there to help me; we are nothing more than childhood friends."

"You mean…Tifa…knows?"

"Yeah. She knows of my feeling for you. She always knew." My heart clenched. That's why whenever Cloud came home, she would set something up and make sure we were alone, even though we never said anything. Cloud looked at me sincerely, his face inching closer by the second. My heart began to race, skipping a beat. My old feelings for him had returned.

In the next moment, my body heated up. Cloud's face was close, just a centimeter apart. I could feel his warm breath on my face as his lips finally reached mine. I didn't struggle nor refuse it. His kiss was gentler than before, with more emotion. His lips kissed mine warmly, passionately telling me he did truly love me. His arms were clasped around my waist, not letting go. It was until a while later when our lips finally parted. I buried my face into his chest all of a sudden, my face red. He held me head with his right hand.

"Will you accept me?" He finally asked. I couldn't believe my old feeling returned. I pushed those back years ago, as if we had never known each other. But a single kiss brought it all back, telling me I did love him, a lot.

"Yes." I finally replied. Cloud suddenly lit up a smile as I began to smile back. He inched down again to plant another kiss on my lips, which I accepted easily and happily.

_I wonder what Tifa's gonna say when we get back…_


End file.
